Associated with an automatic transmission installed in a vehicle is a gear range indicator which displays the gear range selected by a vehicle operator using a shift mechanism.
Gear range indicators should provide a correct and discernible indication of the gear range selected. There may be difficulty in doing so, partly due to variations in the distance between the mounting location of the indicator and the location of the attachment point to the shift mechanism.
Prior art gear range indicators rely on adjustment of the effective length of a cable connecting the indicator with the shift mechanism to compensate for variations in position between the indicator and the shift mechanism attaching point. The methods of adjusting include pulling on the cable until the desired alignment is achieved and then tightening the cable in place on the shift mechanism, and rotating a threaded member with the cable attached to it relative to a stationary threaded member as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,881 issued to Owen et al. on Dec. 6, 1988 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.